filwotafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
AKB48
thumb|600px|AKB48 Team A, Team K, Team B at Team 4 Ang AKB48 ay isang idol group na binubuo ng mga kababaihan mula sa Hapon. Ito ay kinonsepto at binuo ni Akimoto Yasushi. Ang grupo na ito ay nagtamo ng malawak na popularidad sa Hapon. Ang siyam na pinakabagong singles nila ay nanguna sa Oricon Weekly Singles Chart. Ang mga single nila na "Beginner" at "Heavy Rotation" ay kapwa naging una at pangalawa sa pinakamabentang single sa Hapon ng taong 2010. シングル年間ランキング-ORICON STYLE ランキング Samantala, ang mga single naman na "Everyday, Kachuusha", "Sakura no Ki ni Narou" at "Flying Get" ang kasalukuyang nangunguna sa mga listahan ng mabentang single ngayong 2011. Ang AKB48 ay hango sa Akihabara, isang lugar sa Tokyo kung saan matatagpuan ang Don Quijote.AKB48 Official Site Sa ika-walong palapag ng nasabing lugar makikita ang sariling teatro ng AKB48, kung saan sila nagtatanghal. Ang ideya ni Akimoto ay gumawa ng isang grupo na nagtatanghal sa teatro kung saan maaari silang makita araw-araw ng kanilang mga tagahanga; kinalaunan tinawag ang konseptong ito bilang "idols you can meet"."What is AKB48"Japanese Idol Group AKB48 to Perform at MIPCOM Nagtatanghal parin ang AKB48 sa teatro nila, ngunit ang mga tiket ay pinalolotarya na lamang dahil sa dami ng gustong makapanood ng pagtatanghal nila sa teatro. Ang AKB48 ay nabilang din sa Guiness World Record bilang grupo na may pinakamaraming miyembro sa larangan ng musika.AKB48 is officially the world's biggest groupGuinness Worlds Records - Largest pop group Ang AKB48 ay kasalukuyanh binubuo ng 4 na koponan, ito ay ang Team A, Team B, Team K na may 16 na miyembro bawat isa, at Team 4 na may 12 na miyembro; noong July 24, 2011 naitala na may 60 na miyembro ang AKB48.AKB48公式サイト｜メンバー情報 Meron ding mga "Kenkyusei"; mga di pa ganap na miyembro na nagsasanay pa lamang upang opisyal na mapabilang sa grupo. Gumawa rin ng ibang pang mga grupo si Akimoto Yasushi, ito ay ang : SKE48, na nakabase ang teatro sa Sakae, isang lugar sa Nagoya, SDN48, isang groupo na mayroong mas matandang imahe, at NMB48, na nakabase Osaka. Nagkakaroon na rin ng mga audition para sa HKT48, TPE48 at JKT48. Isa pang konsepto na ginawa ni Akimoto noong 2009 ay ang "halalan para sa Senbatsu", kung saan ang mga tagahanga ay maaaring bumoto kung sino sa mga miyembro ng AKB48 ang makakasali sa susunod na single. Sa huling halalan para sa Senbatsu na ginanap noong Hunyo hangang Hulyo 2011, mahigit isang milyong boto ang naitala, 40 na miyembro ang napili mula sa 152 na miyembro ng AKB48, SKE48, SDN48, at NMB48.第3回選抜総選挙にAKB、SKE、NMB全152名が立候補AKB48、第3回選抜総選挙の詳細が明らかに 第3回選抜総選挙にAKB、SKE、NMB全152名が立候補AKB48『第3回選抜総選挙！選抜メンバーフォト＆完全レポート』-ORICON STYLE ミュージック Noong 2010 naman, nagkaroon ng bagong paraan ng pagpili ng miyembro ng Senbatsu; ito ay ang Janken Tournament. Isa itong torneo kung saan ang mga napiling mga kalahok ay maglalaban sa pamamagitan ng larong bato-bato-pik; ang matitirang 16 na miyembro ang magiging Senbatsu sa susunod na single; ang mananalo naman ang magiging sentro ng nasabing single. Ang ikalawang Janken Tournament ay naganap noong Setyembre 20, 2011. Kasaysayan '2005' thumb|200px|Teatro ng AKB48 sa Akihabara, Tokyo Noong Hulyo 2005, nagpa-audition si Akimoto Yasushi upang gumawa ng isang grupo ng mga nagtatanghal sa teatro.『AKBINGO!』 Mula sa 7,924 na babae nag-audition, 45 ang nakapasa sa unang yugto ng auditions. Nagkaroon ng mas detalyadong pagpili ng mga aplikante, hanggang sa 24 na kababaihan ang napili upang mapabilang sa grupo. Noong ika-8 ng Disyembre taong 2005, nagsimulang magtanghal sa teatro ang grupo na may 20 na miyembro lamang; kinalaunan ay nakilala bilang Team A.今月も Inanunsiyo na magkakaroon ng panibagong audition, kasama ang NTT DoCoMo , isang telecom na kumpanya sa Hapon. Ito ang kauna-unahang audition kung saan kailangang magpadala ng audition video ang mga aplikante. Mula sa 11,892 na aplikante, 19 ang napili upang mapabilang sa AKB48, ngunit sa huli, 18 na miyembro lang ang sumali sa grupo upang maging Team K noong taong 2006.『AKBINGO!』 '2006' Noong Enero 2006, pinayagan ni Akimoto si Shinoda Mariko na sumali sa grupo kahit hindi siya sumali ng audition,本日1月22日18時公演よりAKB４８に新メンバー篠田麻里子が入りました。; ito ay dahil nanalo siya sa isang popularity vote ng mga tagahanga niya. Siya ay nagta-trabaho bilang isang serbidora sa Cafe sa teatro ng AKB48, dahilan ng hindi niya pagkakasali sa naunang audition.インタビュー：AKB48「天然が多いんです」 Naglabas ang AKB48 ng kanilang kauna-unahang single na pinamagatang " Sakura no Hanabiratachi"" noong Pebrero 2006. Naging ika-sampu ito sa Oricon weekly charts at bumenta ng 22,011 na sa unang linggo nito, isang katangi-tanging pangyayari para sa isang grupo wala pang label. AKB48、デビュー作が初登場TOP10入り！モー娘。以来の快挙達成 Noong ika-1 ng Marso, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang unang photobook, ang Micchaku! "AKB48" ~Shashinshuu Vol.1 the DEBUT. Noong ika-31 ng Marso, nagtapos si Yuki Usami; siya ang pinakaunang miyembro na nagtapos sa AKB48. thumb|Naghahanda ang AKB48 para sa kanilang unang patatanghal noong March 26, 2006 Simula noong ika-1 ng Abril, nagsimula nang magtanghal ang Team K sa teatro. Noong ika-7 ng Hunyo 2006, inilabas ang pangalawang single ng AKB48 na pinamagatang "Skirt, Hirari"", and kinanta nila ito sa mga programang pang-telebisyon na Music Station at Music Fighter noong ika-9 ng Hunyo. Grumadweyt si Ayako Uemura noong ika-17 ng parehong buwan. Noong Agosto 2006, lumagda ang AKB48 sa DefStar Records na kaparte ng Sony Music Entertainment. Ang unang single nila sa DefStar Records ay pinamagatang "Aitakatta", inilabas noong ika-25 ng Oktubre; ito ay nagtala ng ika-labing dalawang puwesto sa Oricon weekly single charts.アーティスト&楽曲検索 会いたかった Ang "Aitakatta" ay nakabenta ng 25,544 na kopya sa unang anim na linggo nila sa Oricon. Oktubre ng nasabing taon, inanunsiyo na magkakaroon ng panibagong audition para buoin ang Team B. チームBオーディション締め切り決定！ Nagkaroon ng 12,828 na aplikante ngunit 13 lamang ang nakapasa. Sila ang naging bagong Team B noong Disyembre ng nasabing taon.来年からの新体制について Noong ika-3 at 4 ng Nobyembre, itinanghal ng AKB48 ang kanilang unang konsiyerto na pinamagatang AKB48 First Concert "Aitakatta ~Hashira wa Nai ze!~ sa Nippon Seinenkan, Sendagaya, Shinjuku. Noong Disyembre 2006, nagkaroon ng unang pagbabago sa mga miyembro ng grupo. Sina Kazumi Urano, Shiho Watanabe at si Natsumi Hirajima mula Team A ay inilipat sa Team B para maging mga supporting members. Nagtapos si Ayumi Orii pagkatapos nito, ngunit pagkatapos ng kanyang pagtatapos, lumabas siya sa Crayon Friends from AKB48, isang sub-unit ng AKB48. '2007' Noong Enero 31, 2007, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-apat na single (pangalawa sa DefStar Records) "Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru", at ito ay umabot ng ika-7 na puwesto sa Oricon charts.アーティスト&楽曲検索 軽蔑していた愛情 Ang "Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru" ay isinulat upang magkaroon ng kamalayan ang mga tao tungkol sa enjo kōsai (voluntary underage prostitution). Noong Marso 2, ang pangalawang photo book ng AKB48 na AKB48 JUMP&CRY, na kung saan ang mga litrato ay kuha ni Kishin Shinoyama noong Pebrero 3,明日（2/3）の展覧会「JUMP&CRY」のオープニングレセプションについて篠山紀信個展、抽選結果 ay inilabas.写真集「ＡＫＢ48　Jump＆Cry」 Ang sumunod na single na "Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou" na inilabas noong Marso 18, ay may temang pang-aapi sa paaralan at pagpapakamtay na makikita sa buong PV at lyrics nito. Umabot ito sa ika-8 na puwesto sa Oricon charts.アーティスト&楽曲検索 制服が邪魔をする Ang second concert tour ng AKB48, AKB48 Haru no Chotto dake Zenkoku Tour ~Madamada daze AKB48!~ ay nagsimula noong Marso 10.ライブレポート：AKB48、初の全国ツアーが開幕 Noong Abril 2007, naidagdag ang Team B sa official website ng AKB48; kahit na mas kaunti ito ng limang miyembro. Dahilan nito, bumaba ang bilang ng grupo sa 48 mula 53 - kauna-uanahang pagkakataon na kaparehas ng bilang ng miyembro ang bilang ng nasa pangalan ng grupo. Subalit ang mga miyembrong sina Yū Imai, Michiru Hoshino, at Ayana Takada ay nagsipagtapos naman noong Hunyo 2007. Ngunit si Takada lang mula sa tatlong nagsipagtapos ang kumabas sa PV ng ika-6 na single ng grupo na BINGO!, na inilabas noong Hulyo 18, 2007. Noong Oktubre at Nobyembre, sa magkasunod na buwan, sina Shiho Watanabe at Kayano Masuyama ay nagsipagtapos. Noong Disymbre 31, 2007, 43 na miyembro ng AKB48 ang lumabas sa 58th Annual Kōhaku Uta Gassen sa unang pagkakataon. Sila ay kumanta bilang parte ng Akihabara performance, kasama si Leah Dizon at Shōko Nakagawa. Sila ang naging pinakamaraming bilang ng tao sa isang grupo na nagtanghal ng sabay-sabay sa entablado. '2008' Ang AKB48 ay naglabas ng kanilang unang album sa publiko sa Araw ng Bagong Taon, na may pamagat na "SET LIST ~Greatest Songs 2006-2007~". Sa taong din ito ay inilabas ang kanilang ika-7 single, ang Romance, Irane, na umabot sa ika-6 na puwesto sa Oricon Chart.アーティスト&楽曲検索 ロマンス、イラネ Noong Pebrero 27, 2008 ay inilabas nila ang kanilang ika-10 single na may pamagat na Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008. Noong inilabas ang kanilang kauna-unahang single na Sakura no Hanabiratachi, Team A lamang ang mayroon ang AKB48. Ang ika-10 single na ito ay nagtatampok ng sampung miyembro mula sa Team A, kabilang ang anim na piling miyembro mula sa Team K, at lima pang piling mga miyembro mula sa Team B.AKB48劇場「桜の花びらたち2008」購入者特別プレゼント！ Binalak din nila na imbitahan sa isang special event ang mga tao na makakakolekta ng 44 na poster ng single CD, ngunit ito ay pinaghinalaan bilang paglabag sa antitrust law at kinalaunan ay kinansela ng DefStar Records.AKB48「ポスター44種類コンプでイベント招待」企画、「独禁法違反」のおそれで中止 (AKB48's "invite of the event by collecting all 44 kinds of the posters" was cancelled because of the fear of "violation of the antitrust laws") Noong Agusto 2008, lumipat sila mula sa DefStar Records ng Sony Music Entertainment papuntang King Records. Noon ding Agusto 2008 ay tinangal si Kikuchi Ayaka sa grupo菊地彩香の件について ngunit nagbalik din sa pamamagitan ng pag-audition muli. Oktubre 22 ng taong 2008, ang single na " Oogoe Diamond" ay inilabas mula sa bagong kinontratang King Records sa "You, Be Cool!" label, at sa unang linggo ay nakuha nito ang ikatlong puwesto sa Oricon chart. Ito ang unang single ng AKB48 na nakaabot sa tatlong nangungunang mga awit sa Oricon chart. 大声ダイヤモンド/ＡＫＢ４８ Pagsapit ng Nobyembre 3, 2008, ay nagtapos na ang mga miyembrong sina Rina Nakanishi, Hitomi Komatani, Tomomi Ohe, Risa Narita, at Tojima Hana. '2009' thumb|right|250px|AKB48 sa Japan Expo sa Paris (2009) Pebrero 11 ng nasabing taon, ang mga miyembrong sina Reina Noguchi, Yuki Matsuoka at Nozomi Kawasaki ay nagtapos. Inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-11 na single na "10nen Zakura" noong Marso 4, 2009. Ang single ay umabot ng ikatlong puwesto sa Oricon Chart sa unang linggo nito; ito ang kauna-unahang single na nakabenta ng higit sa 100,000 na kopya.１０年桜 ＡＫＢ４８のプロフィールならオリコン芸能人事典-ORICON STYLE Noong Abril 26, nagsipagtapos ang mga miyembrong sina Oshima Mai at Kaoru Hayano at Risa Naruse naman ay nagtapos noong Mayo 24. Ang Team A ang naging mga panauhing pandangal para sa Japan Expo sa Paris mula Hulyo 2 hanggang 5, 2009,Come and discover AKB48 pop sensation! at itinampok ang Ingles na bersyon ng "Oogoe Diamond" sa unang pagkakataon. Ang ika-12 na single ng AKB48 na "Namida Surprise!" ay inilabas noong Hunyo 24. Ang single ay may kalakip na handshaking event ticket at isang voting card (na may serial number) para sa kanilang susunod na single.AKB48選抜総選挙"開票！ Ang "Namida Surprise!" ay nakabenta ng 104,180 na kopya sa unang linggo sa Oricon chart. Noong Agosto 26, 2009, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-13 na "Iiwake Maybe",KING RECORDS OFFICIAL SITE 言い訳Ｍａｙｂｅ（マキシ＋ＤＶＤ複合） 音楽 at sa unang pagkakataon ay nahigitan nila ang SMAP sa bilang ng naibenta sa unang araw, dahilan pangunguna nila Oricon Daily Singles Chart,止めたAKB48、再開したモー娘。"政権交代"が進むアイドル界の「握手会狂想曲」 ngunit pumangalawa lang sila sa puwesto para sa linggo. 言い訳Ｍａｙｂｅ/ＡＫＢ４８ Noong Setyembre 27, 2009, naglunsad ang AKB48 ng kanilang kauna-unahang konsiyerto sa America sa Webster Hall sa New York.AKB48 U.S. DEBUT CONCERT Noong Oktubre 2009, ang kanilang tatlong single na "10nen Zakura", "Namida Surprise!" at "Iiwake Maybe" ay certified Gold ng Recording Industry Association of Japan kasabay din ng sa pagkakabenta 100,000 kopya sa buwan ng Setyembre.ゴールド等認定作品一覧　2009年9月 Ang kanilang ika-14 na single na "RIVER", ay inilabas noong Oktubre 21, 2009, at nanguna sa Oricon Chart sa unang araw nito.AKB48初のシングル首位、17.9万枚で09年女性アーティスト初動売上トップに '2010' Inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-15 na single na "Sakura no Shiori" noong Pebrero 17, 2010. Ang single ay nanguna sa Oricon chart at nagbenta ng higit sa 300,000 kopya sa unang linggo nito, ang pinakamahusay na record sa pitong taon ng mga kababaihang artist na Hapon.AKB48 climbs to the top with choir song Ang kanilang ika-16 na single, "Ponytail to Shushu", ay inilabas noong Mayo 26, 2010, at ito ay nagbenta ng higit sa 400,000 na kopya sa unang araw, at higit sa 513,000 na kopya sa unang linggo nito; ito ang unang single ng AKB48 na may pinakamaraming naibenta sa unang linggo.AKB48が初週50万枚超で首位 モー娘。以来9年半ぶり快挙 Abril 27, 2010, inanunsiyo na ang AKB48 ay pupunta at magtatanghal sa America para sa Anime Expo,ang pinakamalaking Anime convention sa bansa, bilang mga opisyal na panauhing pandangal. Nagtanghal ang AKB48 sa isang konsiyerto noong Hulyo 1, 2010 sa Nokia Theatre.Japanese Musical Group AKB48 will be Official Guests of Honor at Anime Expo 2010 thumb|right|250px|AKB48 sa L.A.Live (July 1, 2010) Sa isang konsiyerto na ginanap sa Yoyogi National Gymnasium noong Hulyo 2010, inanunsiyo na ang miyembro ng Team K na si Ono Erena ay magtatapos na sa AKB48 upang mag-aaral ng pag-arte sa ibang bansa.AKB48・小野恵令奈、卒業後の進路は 「海外留学」＆「女優業勉強」 Si Erena ay nagtapos mula sa AKB48 noong Setyembre 27, 2010 sa isang Team K theater performance.AKB48から小野恵令奈が卒業……「明日から自分の夢に向かって」 Oktubre 23 ng nasabing taon, kinatawanan ng AKB48 Hapon at nagtanghal sa 7th Asia Song Festival na isinaayos ng Korea Foundation for International Culture Exchange sa Seoul Olympic Stadium.7th Asia Song Festival Noong Oktubre 27, 2010, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang bagong single na may pamagat na "Beginner". Sa unang linggo lamang, ang ika-18 single ay nakabenta ng 826,989 na kopya at nakuha nito ang pinakamaraming benta sa unang linggo para sa AKB48, pati na rin ang pinakamaraming benta sa unang linggo kailanman para sa single ng isang isang babaeng group. Pebrero 2011, nakabenta ang single ng higit sa 1,010,000 na kopya.AKB48、女性グループ歴代最高の初週売上82.7万枚　5作連続シングル首位 Sa katapusan ng Oktubre, si Watanabe Mayu ay lumabas sa pabalat ng Disyembreng isyu ng UP to Boy kasama si Airi Suzuki ng ° C-ute. Iyon ay ang unang gravure collaboration sa pagitan ng Hello! Project at AKB48.AKB48×ハロプロがグラビア初コラボ！　渡辺麻友×鈴木愛理が網タイツ姿で表紙飾る Noong Nobyembre 2010, tumungo sa Russia ang AKB48 sa unang pagkakataon. Isang koponan na may 12 na miyembro ay nagtanghal ng isang konsiyerto noong Nobyembre 20 sa Japanese Pop Culture Festival na ginanap sa Moscow.ＡＫＢ４８が「スパシーバ」　モスクワで初コンサート Noong ding Nobyembre 2010, gumanap ang AKB48 sa Cool Japan sa Singapore bilang bahagi ng Anime Festival Asia X. Ito ay sinundan ng pangalawang pagtatanghal sa Singapore Toy Games & Comics Convention.続 AKB48海外公演!! '2011' Ang unang labas na single para sa taon ay ang "Sakura no Ki ni Narou" na inilabas noong Pebrero 16. Nakaabot ng 655,000 na kopya ang naibenta mula sa unang araw ng pagkakalabas nito. Tinalo nito ang dating “top record” nilang single na “Beginner” na bumenta naman ng 568,000 na kopya sa unang araw ng labas.AKB48 breaks single-day sales records, sells over 655,000 copies. Ito ay bumenta ng hanggang 942,479 na kopya sa unang linggo ng paglabas, ang pinakamataas na record ng AKB48 sa panahong iyon.AKB48 sets record with Sakura no Ki ni Narou Noong Pebrero, inihayag na sina Yuki Kanazawa at Manami Oku ay mag-tatapos na bilang miyembro ng grupong AKB48.奥真奈美がAKB卒業 Ang kanilang pangatlong studio album na “Koko ni Ita Koto” (ここにいたこと?) ay inihayag noong Pebrero 21, 2011. Ito ang kanilang kauna-unahang orihinal na album, kumpara sa dati na mga koleksyon lamang ng mga naunang nailabas na mga single. May laman itong labing isang (11) bagong mga kanta na hindi pa nailalabas, kasama ang kantang "Koko ni Ita Koto”. Ito ay itinakdang ilabas sa Japan noong Abril 6, 2011.title=AKB48新アルバムに新曲11曲、SKE・SDN・NMB参加曲も Inanunsyo nila sa kanilang blog noong Marso 12, 2011 na pansamantalang magsasara ang “AKB Theater” dahil sa naganap na trahedyang sa Tohoku; pansamatala ring kinansela ang kanila mga event sa publiko. Pagkalipas ng dalawang araw, inanunsyo sa kanilang “official blog” na ang kanilang konsiyertong “Takamina ni tsuite ikimasu (たかみなについて行きます? "(We) will follow Takamina") na sana ay gaganapin noong Marso 25-27, 2011 sa Yokohama Arena ay kanila ring ikakansela. Naglungsad sila ng isang proyekto na kanilang tinawag na “Dareka no Tame ni" (誰かのために "For someone's sake") upang makalikom ng donasyon para sa mga biktima ng trahedya sa Tohoku. Ginamit nila ang Yokohama Arena para sa kanilang charity event na ginanap sa loob ng dalawang araw na nagsimula ng Marso 26, 2011. Labindalawang sikat na mga miyembro ang pumunta naman sa Okinawa International Movie Festival sa parehas na petsa para rin sa isang charity event. Paglipas ng tatlong araw, kanilang inanunsyo na maghahandog sila ng ¥500 milyon (humigit kumulang P250 milyon) para sa mga biktima ng trahedya. Ang nasabing donasyon ay nagmula sa AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, SDN48 at sa kanilang prodyuser na si Akimoto Yasushi. Sa araw rin na iyon, inanunsyo nila na ipagpapaliban ang paglabas ng kanilang album na Koko ni Ita Kotoat kanilang ring sinabi na parte ng kikitain ng album ay ibibigay bilang donasyon sa biktima ng nasabing trahedya. Bukod dito, inihayag din nila na magkakaroon ng ulit ng isang halalan para sa senbatsu para sa kanilang ika-22 na single.AKB48、新シングル＆選抜総選挙決定！収益一部を義援金に Noong Abril 1, inilabas nila ang digital single na "Dareka no Tame ni - What can I do for someone?". Sa pamamagitan ng Recochoku website, maaari itong mabili bilang isang digital download at lahat ng kikitain ay kanilang ibibigay bilang donasyon sa mga biktima ng trahedya ng lindol at tsunami. Ang “Dareka no Tame ni” isa rin nilang kanta na galing sa live album na inilabas noong 2007. Noong Abril 6, nagtapos si Manami Oku bilang miyembro ng AKB48 pagkatapos ng pagtatanghal ng Team B stage. Noong Mayo 1, inihayag ang pagkakabuo ng bagong unit ng AKB48, ang HKT48.HKT48 ：次は福岡発！ AKB48妹プロジェクト始動 Sila ay nakabase sa Fukuoka sa Kyushu at ang kanilang teatro ay matatagpuan sa Hawks Town Mall of Fukuoka’s Chuo ward. thumb|AKB48 Shop sa Singapore Noong Mayo 3, inihayag ng The Straits Times na magbubukas ang AKB48 ng kanilang kauna-unahang teatro sa labas ng Japan, at ito ay matatagpuan sa Singapore. Ito ay nakabase sa SCAPE Youth Park. Labing-anim na miyembro ng AKB48 at ng iba pang grupo ay nakatakdang magtanghal dito ng dalawang araw sa isang buwan na may dalawang pagtatanghal kada araw. Nagbukas ito noong Mayo 14, 2011 at unang beses silang nagtanghal noong Mayo 15, 2011. Noong June 25, 2011, nagbukas din sa SCAPE Youth Park, Singapore ang kauna-unahang “AKB48 Café” na kung saan naghahanda sila ng “Japanese fusion cuisine” at mga panghimagas.S'pore to house Japanese girl idols' first overseas theater Ibinalita ng AKB staff blog na ang dalawang trainee na sina Nau Yamaguchi at Sara Ushikobu ay aalis ng grupo at hindi sinabi kung ano ang rason. Ang huli nilang pagtatanghal bilang miyembro ng grupo ay noong Hunyo 19, 2011.総選挙も参加せず…ＡＫＢ４８研究生２人が辞退 Noong Mayo 25,2011, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-21 na single na Everyday, Kachuusha.AKB48: "Everyday, Kachusha" almost sells 1 million in one day, Oshima Yuko leads election Nakabenta ang single ng 942,475 na kopya sa unang araw ng pagkakalabas nito at 1,333,969 na kopya naman sa unang linggo. Ito ang pinakamabentang single sa unang linggo sa Japan sa panahong iyon.AKB48 breaks Mr.Children’s reign on the Oricon chart Noong Hunyo 7, 2011, ibinalita ng AKB48 na magbubuo sila ng bagong koponan na kanilang binansagan bilang Team 4 bago nila ganapin ang kanilang nationwide tour concert sa Japan. Ang bagong koponan na ito ay binuo ng may sampung miyembro at magdadagdag pa sila ng anim pang miyembro upang makabuo ng 16 na miyembro sa nasabing koponan.AKB48、研究生昇格組中心の新チーム「チーム4」誕生 Ito rin ang simula ng pagkakatanggal ng salitang "Team" sa 'Team Kenkyuusei' at sa halip ay tatawagin na lamang sila bilang Kenkyuusei. Noong Hunyo 11, 2011, inihayag nila sa isang handshake event na si Aimi Eguchi, na nasabing nag-audition para sa NMB48, ay sasali sa AKB48 bilang isang trainee. Kinalaunan ay napagalaman na si Aimi Eguchi ay hindi tunay na tao at siya ay nilikha para i-endorso ang produktong “Ice no Mi” ng Glico.AKB 48 newest member Aimi Eguchi is a 'virtual idol'Meet Japan’s teen superstar who doesn’t existThe not-so-perfect pop princess: How Japanese music producers fooled thousands of fans with computerised singerJapan Has Made The Human Pop Star ObsoleteHow fake popstar Aimi Eguchi was brought to life Inihayag ng Oricon noong Hunyo 22, 2011 na ang AKB48 ang may pinakamalakas na bilang ng benta sa unang kalahating yugto ng taon base sa kanilang sales ranking. Ang AKB48 lang ang nakabenta ng dalawang milyon kopya sa kanilang mga single na “Everyday, Kachuusha"(nangunang single sa unang kalahati ng taon) at "Sakura no Ki ni Narou (ikalawang single sa unang kalahati ng taon). Sa isang pagsusuri na ginanap mula Disyembre 27, 2010 hanggang Hunyo 20, 2011, napagalaman na kumita ng humigit kumulang na ¥6.66 bilyon ang AKB48.AKB48 ：上半期売り上げ前年2．5倍の66億円　オリコン2冠 Sa isang anunsyo noong Hunyo 28, 2011, inihayag ni Akimoto Yasushi na gagawa siya ng isang grupo na magiging karibal ng AKB48. Binansagan niya ito bilang “Nogizaka46 (乃木坂46)". Ang grupo ay magsisimula na may 20 na miyembro. Sinabi rin ni Akimoto na nakipagsanib siya sa Sony Music Japan upang mabuo ang nasabing grupo."Nogizaka46″ to debut as AKB48′s "official rival" Noong Agusto 22, 2011, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-22 na single na "Flying Get".【オリコン】AKB48新曲 史上最高の初週135.4万枚　史上初の2作連続「初週」ミリオン Ito ay nakabenta ng 1,025,952 na kopya sa unang araw ng paglabas at 1,354,000 sa unang linggo ng paglabas. Ang "Flying Get" ay ang ika-apat na "single" ng AKB48 na nakabenta ng higit sa isang milyong kopya sa unang linggo ng paglabas.|AKB48′s “Flying Get” breaks 1 million on first day Dalawang miyembro ng Kenkyuusei na sina Abe Maria at Iriyama Anna ang idinagdag Team 4 bilang mga opisyal na miyembro noong Hulyo 23, 2011. Sinabi rin na ang magiging kapitan ng Team 4 ay ang miyembrong si Oba Mina.「チーム４」キャプテン＆正式加入 thumb|200px|Pagkakapanalo ng AKB48 sa 53rd Japan Record Awards Noong Oktubre 26, 2011, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-23 na single na Kaze wa Fuiteiru. Ito ay nakabenta ng 1,045,937 na kopya sa unang araw ng paglabas at ito naitala bilang single na pinakamaraming naibenta sa unang araw ng paglabas.AKB48、2作連続“初日ミリオン”　初日売上歴代最高の104.6万枚 Pagkatapos nito, inilabas naman nila ang kanilang ika-24 na single na Ue Kara Mariko noong Disyembre 7, 2011. Ito ang single kung saan naitampok si Shinoda Mariko dahil sa pagkakapanalo niya sa ikalawang Janken Tournament. Ito naman ay nakabenta ng 1,199,000 na kopya sa unang linggo ng pagkakalabas nito.【オリコン】AKB48、初の4作連続“初週ミリオン”　今年全5曲が100万枚突破の快挙 Para sa taong 2011, nanguna ang AKB48 sa pito (7) mula sa 16 na ranking ng Oricon. Kasama sa mga pinangunahan nilang mga ranking ay ang mga sumusunod: "Total sales by an artist", "Copies sold for a single", "Total sales for a single", "Total sales by an artist (for singles)", C"opies sold for a music Blu-ray disc", "Total sales for a music Blu-ray disc" at "Total sales by an artist (for Blu-rays discs)". Bukod pa rito, inanunsiyo rin na nakuha nila ang all-time record para sa pinakamaraming single na nakabenta ng mahigit isang milyon na kopya sa isang taon, pinakamabentang single ng isang female group at female group na may pinakamataas na kita.【オリコン年間】AKB48、史上初の年間シングルTOP5独占　総売上162.8億円で7冠 Noong Disyembre 30, 2011, sa unang pagkakataon ay napanalunan ng AKB48 ang Japan Record Award para sa kantang Flying Get.| title=日本レコード大賞 ： AKB48涙の初栄冠「フライングゲット」　前田敦子号泣、秋元康も祝福 Mga Koponan TEAM A ' 'TEAM K TEAM B ' 'TEAM 4 Mga sub-unit * no3b (ノースリーブス) * Watarirouka Hashiritai (渡り廊下走り隊) * Natto Angels Z (ナットウエンジェルZ) * Team Dragon from AKB48 (チームドラゴン) * French Kiss (フレンチ・キス) * Mini Skirt (ミニスカート) * Team Z (チームZ) * Not yet * DiVA * Ojarumaru Sisters (おじゃる丸シスターズ) * BABY GAMBA (ベビーガンバ) Mga dating sub-unit * Honegumi from AKB48 (ほね組 from AKB48) * ICE from AKB48 * Crayon Friends from AKB48 (クレヨンフレンズ from AKB48) * Chocolove from AKB48 * Himawari-gumi (ひまわり組) * Okashina Sisters (お菓子なシスターズ) * AKBIdoling!!! (AKBアイドリング!!!) * Natto Angels (ナットウエンジェル) * Queen & Elizabeth 'Discography' Mga Indie Single *2006.02.01 Sakura no Hanabiratachi (桜の花びらたち; Cherry Blossom Petals) *2006.06.07 Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり; Skirt, Flutters) Mga Single *2006.10.25 Aitakatta (会いたかった; I Wanted to Meet You) *2007.01.31 Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru (制服が邪魔をする; My School Uniform Gets in the Way) *2007.04.18 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou (軽蔑していた愛情; Scorned Love) *2007.07.18 BINGO! *2007.08.08 Boku no Taiyou (僕の太陽; My Sun) *2007.10.31 Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? (夕陽を見ているか?; Do You See the Sunset?) *2008.01.23 Romance, Irane (ロマンス、イラネ; No Need for Romance) *2008.02.27 Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 (桜の花びらたち2008; Cherry Blossom Petals 2008) *2008.06.13 Baby! Baby! Baby! *2008.10.22 Oogoe Diamond (大声ダイヤモンド; Diamond Shout) *2009.03.04 10nen Zakura (10年桜; 10-Year Cherry Blossoms) *2009.06.24 Namida Surprise! (涙サプライズ!; Tearful Surprise!) *2009.08.26 Iiwake Maybe (言い訳Maybe; Maybe It's an Excuse) *2009.10.21 RIVER *2010.02.17 Sakura no Shiori (桜の栞; Cherry Blossom Bookmark) *2010.05.26 Ponytail to Shushu (ポニーテールとシュシュ; Ponytail and Scrunchie) *2010.08.18 Heavy Rotation (ヘビーローテーション) *2010.10.27 Beginner *2010.12.08 Chance no Junban(チャンスの順番; My Turn by Chance) *2011.02.16 Sakura no Ki ni Narou (桜の木になろう; Let's Become a Cherry Tree) *2011.04.01 Dareka no Tame ni - What can I do for someone? - (誰かのために -What can I do for someone?- ＜配信限定チャリティソング＞) *2011.05.25 Everyday, Kachuusha (Everyday、カチューシャ; Everyday, Headband) *2011.08.24 Flying Get (フライングゲット) *2011.10.26 Kaze wa Fuiteiru (風は吹いている; The Wind is Blowing) *2011.12.07 Ue Kara Mariko Mga Album *2008.01.01 SET LIST ~Greatest Songs 2006-2007~ (SET LIST～グレイテストソングス 2006-2007～) *2010.04.07 Kamikyokutachi (神曲たち; Godly Songs) *2010.07.14 SET LIST ~Greatest Songs Kanzenban~ (SET LIST～グレイテストソングス～完全盤; SET LIST ~Greatest Songs~ Complete Edition) *2011.06.08 Koko ni Ita Koto (ここにいたこと) Stage Album *2007.03.07 Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) *2007.03.07 Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) *2007.03.07 Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" (チームA 3rd Stage「誰かのために」) *2007.03.07 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームK 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) *2007.03.07 Team K 2nd Stage "Seishun Girls"(チームK 2nd Stage「青春ガールズ」) *2007.03.07 Team K 3rd Stage "Nonai Paradise" (チームK 3rd Stage「脳内パラダイス」) *2009.08.11 Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" (チームA 5th Stage 「恋愛禁止条例」) *2009.08.11 Team K 5th Stage "Saka Agari" (チームK 5th Stage 「逆上がり」) *2009.08.11 Team B 4th Stage "Idol no Yoake" (チームB 4th Stage 「アイドルの夜明け」) *2010.08.07 Team K 6th Stage "RESET" (チームK 6th　Stage　「RESET」) *2010.08.07 Team B 5th Stage "Theater no Megami" (チームB 5th Stage 「シアターの女神｣) *2010.09.18 Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha" (チームA　6th Stage ｢目撃者｣) Mga koleksyon ng PV * 2010.07.14 Nogashita Sakanatachi~Single Video Collection~ (逃した魚たち〜シングルビデオコレクション〜) * 2011.06.24 AKB ga Ippai ~The Best Music Video~ (AKBがいっぱい ～ザ・ベスト・ミュージックビデオ～) Mga Stage DVD * 2007.03.21 Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) * 2007.03.21 Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) * 2007.03.21 Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" (チームA 3rd Stage「誰かのために」) * 2007.03.21 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームK 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) * 2007.03.21 Team K 2nd Stage "Seishun Girls" (チームK 2nd Stage「青春ガールズ」) * 2007.11.28 Team K 3rd Stage "Nonai Paradise" (チームK 3rd Stage「脳内パラダイス」) * 2007.11.28 Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu" (チームA 4th Stage「ただいま恋愛中」) * 2008.03.26 Team B 1st Stage ~Seishun Girls~ (チームB 1st stage ~青春ガールズ~) * 2008.04.23 Himawari-gumi 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" (ひまわり組 1st stage「僕の太陽」) * 2008.09.26 Team B 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームB 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) * 2008.10.02 Himawari-gumi 2nd Stage "Yume wo Shinaseru Wake Ikanai" (ひまわり組 2nd Stage「夢を死なせるわけにいかない」) * 2009.04.03 Team B 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" (チームB 3rd stage 「パジャマドライブ」) * 2009.09.11 Team K 4th Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" (チームK 4th Stage 「最終ベルが鳴る」) * 2010.04.23 Team K 5th Stage "Saka Agari" (チームK 5th Stage 「逆上がり」） * 2010.06.12 Team B 4th Stage "Idol no Yoake" (チームB 4th Stage 「アイドルの夜明け) * 2010.06.19 Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" (チームA 5th Stage「恋愛禁止条例) Mga Concert DVD * 2007.01.31 First Concert "Aitakatta ~Hashira wa Nai ze!~" in Nihon Seinenkan Normal Version (ファーストコンサート「会いたかった～柱はないぜ!～」in 日本青年館ノーマルバージョン) * 2007.01.31 First Concert "Aitakatta "Hashira wa Nai ze!" in Nihon Seinenkan Shuffle Version (ファーストコンサート「会いたかった～柱はないぜ!～」in 日本青年館 シャッフルバージョン) * 2007.07.18 "Haru no Chotto Dake Zenkoku Tour ~Madamada da ze AKB48!~" in Nihon Kouseinenkin Kaikan (「春のちょっとだけ全国ツアー ～まだまだだぜ AKB48!～」in 東京厚生年金会館) * 2008.07.25 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2008 (AKB48 リクエストアワーセットリストベスト100 2008) * 2008.11.20 Live DVD wa Derudaroukedo, Yappari Iki ni Kagiruze! AKB48 Natsu Matsuri (ライブDVDは出るだろうけど、やっぱり生に限るぜ! AKB48夏祭り) * 2008.12.27 AKB48 Maseka, Kono Concert no Ongen wa Ryuushutsushinai yo ne? AKB48 まさか、このコンサートの音源は流出しないよね?) * 2009.02.28 Nenwasure Kanshasai Shuffle Sumaze, AKB! SKE mo Yoroshiku ne (年忘れ感謝祭 シャッフルするぜ、AKB! SKEもよろしくね) * 2009.04.23 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2009 (AKB48 リクエストアワーセットリストベスト100 2009) * 2009.08.08 "Kami Kouen Yotei" Shohan no Jijou ni Yori, Kami Kouen ni Naranai Baai mo Arimasuno de, Goryoushou Kudasai.(「神公演予定」* 諸般の事情により、神公演にならない場合もありますので、ご了承ください。) * 2009.11.01 AKB48 Bunshin no Jutsu Tour (AKB48 分身の術ツアー) * 2009.11.01 AKB104 Senbatsu Members Sokaku Matsuri (AKB104選抜メンバー組閣祭り) * 2009.11.01 AKB48 Bunshin no Jutsu Tour / AKB104 Senbatsu Members Sokaku Matsuri (AKB48 分身の術ツアー/AKB104選抜メンバー組閣祭り) * 2010.04.23 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2010 (AKB48 リクエストアワーセットリストベスト100 2010) * 2010.06.23 AKB48 Manseki Matsuri Kibou Sanpi Ryouron (AKB48 満席祭り希望 賛否両論) * 2010.XX.XX AKB48 Suprise wa arimasen (AKB48 サプライズはありません) * 2010.11.28 AKB48 AKB ga yattekita!! (AKB48 AKBがやって来た!!) * 2011.01.20 AKB48 TeamOgi Matsuri (AKB48 TeamOgi祭) * 2011.02.06 AKB48 SKE48 LIVE IN ASIA * 2011.02.26 Tokyo Aki Matsuri (東京秋祭り) * 2011.03.09 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2011 (AKB48 リクエストアワーセットリスト ベスト 100 2011) 'Mga Stage Performance' Team A * - 2006.03.31 Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) * - 2006.08.11 Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) * - 2007.01.25 Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" (チームA 3rd Stage「誰かのために」) * - 2007.06.26 Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu" (チームA 4th Stage 「ただいま　恋愛中」) * - 2008.10.11 Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu" (チームA 4th Stage 「ただいま　恋愛中」) * - 2010.05.20 Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" (チームA 5th Stage 「恋愛禁止条例」) * - Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha" (チームA 6th Stage 「目撃者」) Team K * - 2006.07.05 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA K 1st Stage 「PARTYが始まるよ」) * - 2006.12.14 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA K 1st Stage 「PARTYが始まるよ」) * - 2006.11.06 Team K 2nd Stage "Seishun Girls" (チームK 2nd Stage「青春ガールズ」) * - 2007.06.22 Team K 3rd Stage "Nonai Paradise" (チームK 3rd Stage「脳内パラダイス」) * - 2009.04.04 Team K 4th Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" (チームK 4th Stage 「最終ベルが鳴る」) * - 2010.02.21 Team K 5th Stage "Saka Agari" (チームK 5th Stage 「逆上がり」) * - Team K 6th Stage "RESET" (チームK 6th Stage 「RESET」) Team B * - 2007.10.02 Team B 1st Stage "Seishun Girls" (チームB 1st Stage 「青春ガールズ」) * - 2008.02.21 Team B 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームB 2nd Stage 「会いたかった」) * - 2009.02.01 Team B 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" (チームB 3rd Stage 「パジャマドライブ」) * - 2010.04.17 Team B 4th Stage "Idol no Yoake" (チームB 4th Stage 「アイドルの夜明け」) * - Team B 5th Stage "Theater no Megami" (チームB 5th Stage 「シアターの女神」) Himawari Gumi * - 2007.11.30 Himawari gumi 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" (ひまわり組 1st stage「僕の太陽」) * - 2008.04.19 Himawari-gumi 2nd Stage - Yume wo Shinaseru Wake Ikanai (ひまわり組 2nd Stage「夢を死なせるわけにいかない」) Team Kenkyusei * - 2008.10.07 Team Kenkyusei 1st Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu" (チーム研究生 1st Stage 「ただいま　恋愛中」) * - Team Kenkyusei 2nd Stage "Idol no Yoake" (チーム研究生 2nd Stage 「アイドルの夜明け」) 'Mga TV Drama' * 2010 Majisuka Gakuen (マジすか学園) * 2011 Sakura Kara no Tegami~AKB48 Sorezore no Sotsugyou Monogatari~ ~(桜からの手紙~それぞれの卒業物語~) * 2011 Majisuka Gakuen 2 (マジスカ学園2) 'Mga TV Show' * TV (2008-10-01 - kasalukuyan) AKBINGO! * Enta!371（2007.10 - 2009.9) AKB48+10 * Gekijo AKB48 Nemousu Terebi (AKB48 ネ申テレビ) * TV (2008-04-07 to 2008-09-29) AKB 0ji 59fun (AKB0時59分) * NHK （2008.11.8-2009.3.31 - kasalukuyan) Suiensa すイエんサー * Tokyo （2009.7.10 - kasalukuyan） ShuukanAKB 週刊AKB * Enta!371 （2009.11.18 - kasalukuyan） AKB1/48 'Mga Laro' * 2010 AKB1/48 Idol to Koi shitara * 2011 AKB1/48 Idol to Guam de Koi shitara 'Tignan din' SKE48 NMB48 SDN48 References ' 'External Links * AKB48 official website (Japanese) * AKB48 official website (English) * AKB48 Ameblo * AKB48 Official Youtube Channel * AKB48 King Records website (Japanese) * AKB48 Official Shop (Japanese) * AKB48 Official DVD and CD Shop (Japanese) * AKB48 Official Shop Hong Kong (traditional Chinese) * AKB48 Official Shop Hong Kong News (traditional Chinese) * AKB48 Official Singapore Website (English)